mssamfandomcom-20200216-history
Coopersmadog's The Adventures of Microsoft Sam
The Adventures of Microsoft Sam, created by Youtube User Coopersmadog, is a super-series consisting of several TTS series and movies by Cooper, using the terms "Cooper TV Studios" and "4000 Productions". The only reason this article exists is because Coopersmadog was too lazy to make a separate page for each article and doing so seems frivolous. Microsoft Sam Reads Computer Errors The first and primary series, Microsoft Sam Reads Computer Errors features Microsoft Sam reading Computer Errors. Go figure. The series, unlike other TTS video makers', does not feature profanity or vulgar imagery, instead replacing toilet humor and swearing with nonsensical randomness. Season 1 Spanning the largest period of time (May 30, 2011-December 21, 2012), Season One is the only season not to have a background behind the errors. Unlike later episodes, the first two were titled "Microsoft Sam Reads Silly Errors", and would have the titular character reading the error and its title very slowly. In Episode 7, the character Mr. Cow was established as a main antagonist. In the final episodes, Sam is trapped in his office and forced to read Windows Vista Errors. The horror. Episode 10 ends with Microsoft Mike and Sergeant Lawl rescuing Sam. Being the only series to have large gaps between episodes (9 months between 5 and 6, five months between 2 and 3), Season One is also the only season to feature episodes made with Windows Move Maker. Episodes 8-10 were made using Sony Vegas Movie Studio 11. Season 2 Beginning on January 3, 2013 and ending April 2, 2013, Season 2 featured backgrounds, effects, gags, and a lame plot line, much like Season 1. Starting with the sixth episode in the Season (16th Episode overall), a blue watermark was added to the top right of all videos. The plotline featured Mr. Tool Penguin and his haxors kidnapping Microsoft Sam, Radar Overseer Scotty, and Microsoft Pierre, and using them to test their evil glitches. Scotty, however, is "banhammered" in Episode 19, and Sam and Tool Penguin leave in the same episode as the Tux Box marches on Pi City and destroys the world. Episode 20 ends with Microsoft Sam giving Mr. Tool Penguin the BSOD. Season 3 Begun on April 18, 2013, Season 3 solidifed the Tip of the Day joke and featured a new, sort-of animated intro, as well as new backgrounds. The Season also brought back Linux and Mac errors, although these are harder to make without the online generator. Each episode ends with the comment question being displayed in front of a picture of crawfish with links to the previous and next episodes, and cajun music playing in the background. Season 4 The fourth season began in December 2013, and featured all new backgrounds and less recurring jokes. It also uses a shortened version of the intro from late Season 3, which does not include music. The picture of crawfish was replaced with colorbars and a map of Louisiana in front. The Next Episode button was removed and replaced with a yellow subscription link. LAN being considered unfunny has become a joke in itself, and Meep appears to be a trend in the errors. Each episode has around 20 errors, compared to the 14-15 in previous seasons. Characters that have appeared in Errors Microsoft Sam Microsoft Mike Radar Overseer Scotty Microsoft Mary Microsoft Anna LOLbot Bacon Microsoft Pierre Mr. Tool Penguin Mr. Cow Haxors The Smiling mouth from "Today's Performance" Dancing Awesome Face Sergeant Lawl Coopersmadog Operating Systems that appeared in Errors Windows XP Windows Vista/7 Windows 95/98/2000 Mac OS X Linux Windows Sepia Windows SOI Windows Green Windows: Hand Drawn Edition Michaelsoft Bindows Microsoft Sam Reads Crazy Signs The spinoff series of Errors, Signs is simply Microsoft Sam reading various signs. Currently at 19 episodes, the series features Sam's Epic Laugh, the IDK Train, and other nonsense. It also features the occaisonal Engrish sign. Episodes range from 3 to 5 minutes. Characters that appear in Signs Microsoft Sam Microsoft Mike Rick Astley IDK Train Plecostomus Linux Penguins Tux McUbuntux Microsoft Bubba Microsoft Sam and the War in the United Federation of Pi See Main Article The first movie series by Coopersmadog, this trilogy features Microsoft Sam and his efforts to protect his country from Trollolia and the Moo Empire. Microsoft Sam and the War in the Taco Republic See Main Article The cancelled sequel to War in the UFP, it would have been about Microsoft Sam protecting the Taco Republic from a rebellious city. Microsoft Sam and the Republic of Louisiana See Main Article This nonsensical video showed Microsoft Sam destroying the Haxors for good and saving the Governor of Louisiana. Microsoft Sam and the War in the Terrier Islands See Main Article Intwined in a mess involving a coup, and empire, a naval base, and a chain of islands, Microsoft Sam finds himself defending the Republic of Louisiana from Linux Penguins. Microsoft Sam Reads Funny Bad Translations Currently at 1 video, this could potentially become a series, but for now remains a one time thing. Funny Bad Translations features Microsoft Sam reading translations made by Ackuna's "Bad Translator". It is the only video of its kind. Microsoft TTS RPG Battles See Main Article This now cancelled series was to air on the last Sunday of every month, and featured TTS characters fighting in an RPG-like setting. What Is This I Don't Even A comedy sketch series in a similar vein to Blue Screen of Death, this series is described by Coopersmadog as a cross between Text-To Speech Voices and Super Mario World. Episodes are around four minutes. Category:Series Category:Error series Category:Funny Signs Category:Signs Category:Videos